Invisible Boy
by Nagase
Summary: [Shounen ai] [IbuxKamio] ¿Es extraño que estes tan necesitado de ayuda que acudas a tu peor enemigo? ¡Odioso Momoshiro![Actualizado tercer cap]
1. ►

Nota de la Autora: Claramente me tome la libertad de jugar con las personalidades de los integrantes de Fudoumine a mi antojo, quise darle un toque nuevo a los chicos que frecuentemente no participan mucho o bien no son conocidos

Nota2: Dedicado al club de Fudomine Love y todos sus integrantes

Discleairmer: Tennis no Oujisama, Tenipuri, Pot, ect no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sólo es un fic paralelo a la serie por una fan

.:Invisible Boy:.

Era un tranquilo día de abundante y radiante sol, el día perfecto para ir y compartir una agradable tarde en la playa o caminar por un llamativo parque, pero para los jóvenes integrantes del club de tenis de Fudoumine no lo era, no era que el sol fuese un gran obstáculo para su nivel de entrenamiento, sino que la practica de hoy había sido extremadamente duradera y el calido día no era un buen aliado para los muchachos.

-Estoy exhausto.. ¿Por qué Tachibana-san nos hará entrenar tanto?- Dijo Uchimura en un dificultoso suspiro antes de devolverle el tiro a Ishida 

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, quizá quiere que alcancemos un nivel superior que el que ya tenemos- Le responde su compañero de entrenamiento mientras le devuelve el tiro.

-Tal vez quiere que le demos su merecido al Seigaku Rakuen- Exclamo Mori desde la cancha de junto donde entrenaban Tetsu y Kyousuke, este nuevo integrado a la conversación se encontraba en esos momentos practicando con Sakurai

-Por eso debe de ser que hemos tenido un partido de ¨Todos contra todos¨- Añadió Sakurai desde la otra esquina, frente a Mori

-Menos charla y más acción- Replico el capitán, Tachibana Kippei, desde el extremo sur de las cancha, lugar de donde observaba el entrenamiento de sus muchachos.

-¡Si!- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

La tarde siguió en tranquilidad, todo marcho bien en el transcurso de la practica, los chicos estaban mejor que nunca desde la perspectiva de Tachibana, él les exigió un entrenamiento más severo y duradero para mejorar la resistencia de cada uno de ellos y la practica con uno y cada uno de los chicos ayudaría a que conocieran mejor el desempeño de cada uno, el capitán sonrió complacido, aflojo sus brazos que hasta entonces habían permanecido cruzados todo el tiempo y se acerco a los muchachos

-Bien, el entrenamiento por hoy ha finalizado- Anuncio Kippei

-¡Por fin!- Agrego el exhausto Kyousuke

Tachibana sonrió nuevamente al escuchar los comentarios de los miembros de su equipo, unos estaban agradecidos mientras otros se encontraban molesto por no alcanzar a hacer un buen saque o ganar la última jugada

-¡Hermano!- Se escucho una nueva voz proveniente del norte de las canchas

La mayoría de los chicos se voltearon a ver de quien provenía aquella voz femenina que se aproximaba

-Ann..- Tachibana echo un vistazo de costado –Dije que me esperaras en casa-

-Oh pero que molesto eres!- Dijo la chica respirando dificultosamente e inclinándose un poco, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas –He recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí y encontrarte y tú me recibes así- Dedica una mirada replicadora

Mientras tanto los muchachos se dirigieron al vestíbulo de la escuela, al poco momento, mientras se cambiaban el uniforme de practica, comenzaron una pequeña charla.

-La hermana de Tachibana-san viene más a menudo últimamente- Dijo en un susurro Sakurai quien se encontraba ajustándose la chaqueta

-Sí, a decir verdad viene más constante por aquí- Admitió Mori -¿Por qué será?- Dijo con una mirada interrogativa hacia Kamio

-A mi no me mires..- Suspiro –La última vez que la invite a salir me dijo que no la molestara más por que estaba ocupada en sus estudios.. y eso fue hace un par de meses atrás- Se cruza de brazos algo molesto al recordar ese detalle

-Ann-Chan debe de ser una chica bastante ocupada tal y como lo es su hermano- Agrego Tetsu mientras se toquetea el brazo derecho para ver que todo este bien con este 

-Oigan y donde está Ibu?- Pregunto de pronto Kamio mirando hacia ambos lados al percatarse de que su compañero de equipo ya no se encontraba

-Vaya.. Este chico desaparece como un fantasma- Agrego Mori al ver que el chico de cabellos oscuros ya no se encontraba

-O como si no existiera nadie más en ente mundo que él, dirás- dijo Kyousuke un tanto molesto

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Mori

-Es que él es siempre tan.. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ni siquiera se despide de nosotros! Es tan..¡Él!- Se cruza de brazos

-Ahora que lo dices.. Nosotros somos invisible para él..- Dijo pensativo Sakurai –Como dicen, como si no existiera nadie más-

-Es tan serio y callado que da miedo- 

-Ja ja! ¿A poco le tienes miedo Kyousuke?- Rió divertido Mori

-¡No es eso!- Dijo molesto en su defensa Kyousuke –Es que.. he visto reportaje donde dicen que los más tranquilitos y callados son los peores.. que después son unos asesinos psicópatas- 

-Oh! Tendremos que encerrar al pobre de Ibu en una celda para que el pequeño Kyousuke no tenga miedo de ser asesinado- Nuevamente al ataque de bromas agrego Mori.

-Hey! No he dicho que lo encierren o que se vaya a convertir en un psicópata, sólo es una suposición-

-O mejor enviamos a Ibu a un psicólogo para evitar que se transforme en un asesino según el programa que vio Kyousuke- Agrego entre risas Sakurai, quien usualmente no acostumbraba a molestar

-Dos contra uno es injusto!- Acuso un muy enfadado Kyousuke

-¡Oh dios! Si no hacemos algo tendremos a un Hittler interior en nuestro compañero Ibu!- Dijo Mori sin detenerse

-Y justo Kyousuke tiene pinta de ser judío- Exclamo riendo Tetsu

-¡Tetsu! ¿Tú también? Lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti-

-Lo siento.. Es que no me pude contener, Gomen Nasai- Encogiéndose de hombros pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-¡Ya dejen a Ibu en paz! Es molestoso que lo fastidien tanto cuando él ya no esta- Dijo un molesto Kamio

-No es que lo molestemos cuando él ya se va, es que él nunca está- Dijo Mori calmándose del ataque de risa

-De todas formas, déjenlo en paz- Replico nuevamente Kamio

-Tranquilo Akira, a poco molestamos a todos.. no es nada contra nuestro compañero- Dijo Mori encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí, Kamio, tranquilo.. Sabes que siempre molestamos al que se le presente la ocasión.- Agrego Sakurai deteniendo su risa

-Bueno..- Bajando la mirada –Al menos no deberían tratarlo de psicópata- En el rostro de Kamio se asoma una leve sonrisa –Osea, es callado.. Pero no para llegar a ser de esos de mente maquiavélica que matan niños o mujeres por placer-

-¿Ves? Hasta a ti te causa risa- Mori le pega un par de suaves codazos en las costilla a este último

-¡Pero insisto! No es para que lo molesten tanto- añadió Kamio adquiriendo nuevamente una postura obstinada

-Pero si tú también lo molestas- Dijo acusadora Kyousuke

-Bueno.. Yo lo puedo molestar por que al menos paso más tiempo con él, y lo conozco mas que ustedes- Dijo en su defensa

-¡Es cierto! Ahora nuestro Akira pasa mucho tiempo junto a Ibu ¿Será que esta cambiando a Ann por él?- Por fin hablo Sakurai 

-Ja ja ja!- Todos, excepto Kamio rieron al unísono 

-Ja ja, muy chistoso, no?- Dijo un molesto Kamio mientras apretaba sus puños a lo bajo -¡Y ustedes cuadruple de vagos! Les recuerdo que también se lo pasas juntos todo el tiempo.. ¡Quizá cuando se van hacen una orgía o algo por el estilo! Además si estuviera cambiando a Ann por Ibu lo más lógico es que siempre me vaya con él después de los entrenamientos y salga también con él por ahí.. y y ¡Que se yo! - Agregando torpes comentarios en su defensa

-Pero.. Siempre te vas con él.. Y a veces salen juntos.. y se visitan.. – Anuncia curioso Tetsu mientras rasca una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice de su mano derecha –Pero bueno ¡Ya vamos nos! Ya nos hemos reído un buen momento y ahora es hora de marchar a casa-

-¡Ja!- El agredido permanece de brazos cruzados -¡Pues váyanse ya!-

-Je je, OK pero no te enojes sólo bromeamos con eso aquí todos somos amigos aunque Ibu se aparte todo el tiempo de nosotros, también lo consideramos un amigo más- Dijo Mori tomando sus pertenencias y caminando hasta la puerta –Bueno es mejor que me vaya ya o me perderé el concierto por Tv de Laruku que me encargaron que gravara ¡Adiós!- Con lo último dicho se retira de inmediato a paso rápido para no llegar tarde a cumplir con lo pedido

-Bien, me retiro yo también- Tetsu acomodo el sostenedor de su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y al contrario que su compañero, este camina con tranquilidad hasta la salida, desde ahí sin voltear se despidió de sus amigos- Cuidense muchachos, nos vemos en lunes

-Yo también ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes- Kyousuke repite el mismo acto que el primero, toma sus cosas apresuradamente y camina hasta la salida

-Espérame un momento Kyousuke, ya estoy casi listo- Sakurai guarda rápidamente las últimas utilidades que quedaban fuera de su bolso

-¡Pues apúrate!- Kyousuke le responde mientras mira su reloj de mano 

-Vale, vale ya termine- Agarra su bolso y camina hasta donde el muchacho de gorra que ya estaba impacientemente esperándolo en el marco de la puerta, antes de salir devolvió su mirada a los vestíbulo y en unas ultimas palabras pregunto –Vienes, Kamio?-

-No, Vayan ustedes.. A mi aún me faltan cosas por guardar.. Y si los retardo más tal vez la mami de Kyousuke le castigue- Ríe divertidamente mientras se ajusta los audífonos de su reproductor y selecciona una canción

-¡Oye! No es que me castigue por llegar tarde… pero, en fin ¡Ya vamos nos!- En un acto desesperado, después de ver nuevamente la hora en su reloj, Kyousuke toma de la muñeca a Sakurai y hace que este lo siga rápidamente

-Nos vemos el lunes, adiós Kamio- Sakurai apenas se alcanzo a despedir mientras era alejado de los vestíbulos por su compañero pero aun a esa distancia se podía oír su voz, más Kamio no la pudo escuchar ya que la canción comenzó y al momento subió el volumen del reproductor

-¿Ah?.. Ah, si si lo que digas- Respondió Kamio sin tomar importancia al asunto –Estos tipos- Sonrió brevemente

A decir verdad, él y los otros muchachos, Mori, Tetsu, Sakurai y Kyousuke, solían divertirse mucho juntos, después del insidente donde Tachibana-san había interferido por ellos todos se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos

De vez en cuando salían todos justos a un café o algún centro comercial para comprar alguna utilidad necesaria para su deporte en común, el tennis o también a menudo se reunían en casa de uno a jugar game cube.  
Era verdad que Ibu también era su amigo, a pesar de que este no compartía mucho con el resto, a momentos imagina una clase de línea divisora, en un costado de esta, al comienzo está Ibu, seguido, en el medio, por él y por último en el costado restante los muchachos.

-"Sólo se lleva con el capitán… Es a él a quien más le habla"- Pensó de pronto perdiendo su mirada por la única ventanilla del vestíbulo, se acomodo un poco más en la banca que se encontraba en el cuarto, mientras bajaba el volumen del reproductor, acto seguido se abrazo a sus piernas mientras pensaba en aquel compañero tan peculiar –..Shinji..-

-¿Qué?- Respondió como en un susurro distante una voz que se sentía lejana e incansable, como si se tratara de un ente hablante

-¡Que carajo!- Salto sobresaltado Kamio, casi cayendo del asiento al escuchar la voz de alguien más

-. . .-

-¡Ibu! Pensé que te habías ido y que estaba solo- Sorprendido –Pensé que estaba solo- Reitero, Calmando su agitada respiración -¡Casi haces que me de un ataque cardiaco!- Exclamo tocándose el pecho para verificar si su corazón aun seguía latiendo

-He estado en el vestuario de junto todo el tiempo.. –

-Ah.. Con razón no te vimos..- Se deshace de su alteración en un último suspiro reconfortante

-….- Se acomoda la chaqueta

-Esto… - Pensando detenidamente mientras baja la mirada –Si has estado todo el tiempo aquí.. eso quiere decir que has escuchado todo..-

-Mh..- Agrego aquello como una respuesta de un si

-Lo siento.. Ya sabes.. a los muchachos y bueno.. A mi también nos encanta bromear.. no es nada en contra de tu forma de ser-

-En fin..-

-¿Eh?- Levanto su mirada sorprendido mirando a su entonces inexpresivo amigo, por un momento se perdió en un extraño y nuevo mundo, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de pronto, sin querer comenzó a mirarle perdidamente.

-Ya me voy, adiós- Añadió quebrando el momento cronológicamente detenido

-Ah.. ah.. ¡Ah! Yo también ya me voy- Se levanta de un salto, regresando al presente y saliendo de la burbuja de pensamientos –Vamos nos juntos ¿Te parece?-

-Como quieras..-

-Bien..- Acomoda tranquilamente sus cosas en su bolso –Vamos-

Salieron juntos de los vestuarios, caminaron casi todo el camino mayoritariamente en silencio, de vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios sobre el ambiente de la cuidad, sobre el club, sobre los profesores y por que no decirlo el tema más detestable para Ibu, Echizen Ryoma, al menos con este individuo Kamio lograba sacar más palabras de lo habitual a su compañero, tenia que admitir que las quejas era el plato fuerte de su amigo en cuestión de platica.

Llegaron al metro central y lo abordaron a los 20 minutos después del canje.

-En todo caso.. en un niñito no sé que tanto le ven para que todo el mundo este hablando de él-

-Es una molestia.. Debería de aniquilarlo de una vez, es tan fastidioso.. de verdad que lo es.. me dan ganas de asesinarlo-

De pronto por la mente de Kamio circularon las palabras dichas por Uchimura "He visto reportaje donde dicen que los más tranquilitos y callados son los peores.. que después son unos asesinos psicópatas"

-¿Eh..?- Le mira incrédula y a la vez atentamente

-Hm.. Profesionalmente hablando- Aclaro ante su sorprendido acompañante, encogiéndose de hombros

-Ah! Ja ja , si tienes razón, y de paso también aniquilar "Profesionalmente" a ese Kaoru- Amargando su mirada –Ese si es molesto con su cara de serpiente y su actitud y.. Ahg.. – Aprieta los puños y alza el derecho –¡Pero más que a Kaidoh deseo aniquilar a ese Takeshi! Es tan odioso, además ladrón de chicas si lo tuviera aquí le haría tantas cosas que ni yo me creo capas-

-Hm..- Ibu alza una ceja ante aquel comentario

-No vayas a pensar mal..- Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos

-No lo he hecho..- Agrega mientras mira por la ventana

-Ahg! También eres un fastidio-

-Bah..- 

-Ni modo-

-….-

Después de una larga pausa de silencio y reflexión

-Lo siento..-

-No importa-

-Me refiero a lo de esta tarde.. Siempre.. Te molestamos.. Y tú ni siquiera dices nada en contra de nosotros-

-No importa- Reitero

-…- Se hizo un silencio único en el ambiente

-Además.. – Ibu aparto su mirada de la ventanilla y la dirigió hasta su compañero, de una forma más disponible que anteriormente

-¿Si?- Abrió sus ojos y le miro curioso

-Tú en cierto modo trataste de que dejaran de molestarme-

-Es que es un fastidio que molesten tanto… Siempre se la pasan haciéndoles comentarios molestosos a la primera victima que tengan en frente y..- Comenzó a desviarse del tema más el otro lo detuvo con corto susurro

-Kamio..-

-Dime-

-Gracias..-

Por unos momentos Kamio pensó que ese 'Gracias' había sido producto de su imaginación pero después de unos parpadeos y sentirse en un sano juicio sonrió aceptando que era la realidad

–De nada-

-Kamio..-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es Ann para ti?- Sin retirar la mirada que mantenía sobre el muchacho

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Se acomodo en el asiento de pronto sintiendo que su privacidad era invadida ante repentina pregunta

-Sólo es curiosidad..-

-Ella.. Bueno.. – Apoyo sus brazos en su nuca y miro hacia el asiento de frente –En un tiempo era mi amiga.. Después me gusto mucho.. Ahora no sé..-

-Ah..- Suspiro levemente y aparto la mirada

-No me digas que ella te gusta- Le miro un tanto extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo -Digo, por que preguntas eso.. Por algo debe de ser-

-¿Me crees loco?- Sintiéndose ofendido –Nunca me fijaría en la hermana de Tachibana-san-

-..Tachibana.. – Repitió un tanto molesto sin saber por que –Quien sabe- Regreso su mirada a su anterior punto de vista –Además ¿Qué tienes contra ella? Por que siempre que hablamos de ella te pones así? De verdad me haces pensar que te gusta-

-No me fijo en mujeres..-

-¿Nani?- Pregunto sorprendido, dedicándole una mirada de confusión

-No me interesan las relaciones.. son tontas, es estúpido estar pensando en alguien todo el día, esperar que te llame, sentirte feliz cuando sales con esa persona sin saber que esta persona puede estar pensando en otra y así sucesivamente.. es realmente una idiotez-

-Si lo dices por mi, dudo que ella piense en mi.. Asi que si sales con ella..- De pronto Kamio sintió que el compañero a su lado, al que si consideraba su amigo, de verdad era un tipo que vivía en un mundo aparte, que de verdad todos eran invisibles para él, incluso el mismo Tachibana era inexistente en este mundo impenetrable, era algo entristecedor pensar que de verdad el muchacho a su lado no tenía mayor sentimiento que el de una roca. 

-No, no..- Levantándose de pronto con dificultad y agregando en un tono vació –No es.. Eso.. Es que..- Miro una última vez por la ventanilla, sometiéndose a la idea de no dar mayores comentarios -Yo me bajo aquí, Adiós..- Agarro su bolso y espero el momento en que la puerta del metro se abriera, en ese momento bajo rápidamente y dejo en abandono a un desatinado Kamio

-Esto.. ¡Espera! No te puedes ir así! Además –Mira para ambos lados percatándose al ver por las ventanas del metro de que esta no era la parada en que Ibu debería bajarse -¡Aquí no es donde te bajas! ¡No huyas de mí! –Corrió hasta la puerta mecánica pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta ya había cerrado  
-Maldición!- Por el vidrio de esta observo como su compañero se perdía entre el tumultulo de gente que esperaba para abordad mientras otras bajaban del metro anterior, mientras tanto Ibu caminaba entre aquellas personas metidas en sus mundos, sin voltear en ninguna ocasión

-..Shinji…- Deslizo lentamente las puntas de sus dedos por el vidrio de la puerta automática –..No te puedes ir y dejarme así..-


	2. ♪

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama, Tenipuri, ect no me pertenece por ende los personajes no son mios, sólo soy una fan que escribe un fic en universo alterno.

Segundo capitulo

Ya había pasado una semana exacta desde aquel incidente en el metro central. Para su desgracia ocurrió lo que siempre le solía pasar cuando algo le dejaba en la duda, le daba vuelta y vuelta al asunto hasta poder encontrar una explicación lógica y como en esta ocasión no la halló, aquel asunto le quedo marcando ocupado en su mente.

Mientras se encontraba nuevamente perdido en aquel mar de dudas, desesperación e intriga algo, un sonido, para ser más preciosos, le saco de aquel estado neutral y notoriamente apartado.

Aquel sonido era claramente el del teléfono más cercano al de su habitación, el que se encontraba en el pasillo del segundo piso en una pequeña mesa cerca del cuadro de extraños diseños.

Sabia, o mas bien suponía de quien se trataba, como estaba solo en casa se levanto molesto a coger el teléfono, camino hasta dicho aparato y levanto el auricular frunciendo el ceño

-¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a llamar!-

Contesto de malos modos y esperando que la otra persona en línea le respondiera de igual forma ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, quizás quería discutir un poco con la otra persona pero a los segundos después, al oír aquel delicado tono de voz de la otra persona de arrepintió avergonzadamente de su actitud

-¿Ka..Kamio-kun?- Respondió una voz notoriamente sorprendida

-Ann-Chan..- Tragando un poco de saliva -¡Discúlpame! Pensé que eras otra persona, discúlpame por favor sabes que nunca te respondería así- Ahogándose en disculpas

-No te preocupes- Se escucho una risa divertida

-Je.. Es que.. bueno no importa- Agradeció a dios el hecho de que Ann no estuviese presente frente a él en ese momento viendo la expresión que tenía ahora

-Bueno, fue gracioso pero no tanto para ti ¿Verdad? Bien llamaba para pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál, Ann-Chan?- Pregunto emocionado, quizás esta seria la ocasión la cual siempre había esperado

-Necesito que llames a mi hermano y le digas que estoy en tu casa, es que yo y Arima-Chan queremos ir a la función nocturna del cine y como mis padres no están estoy al cuidado de mi nii-san- Suspiro levemente

-Pero.. Ann-Chan hoy los integrantes del club de tenis de Fudoumine tenemos una junta para celebrar los dos años del aniversario del equipo-

-¡Por favor Kamio-kun! Se que es muy importante la celebración pero nadie más que tu puede ayudarme, mi hermano te tiene mucha confianza y sabe que tienes examen de química el martes por eso le dije que yo te enseñaría hoy, j eje, ya sabes que soy muy buena en esa asignatura, él lo entenderá

-Pero..- Se encontraba en la duda aún si ayudar a la chica o no

-Por favor..Kamio-kun..- Lo dijo en un tono suplicante y dificultoso como si fueran sus últimas palabras de vida

-Esta bien, Ann-Chan- Finalmente acepto

-¡Gracias Kamio-kun! ¡Eres un amor! Te devolveré el favor luego-

-Ah, no hay por que Ann-Chan- Sonrojándose levemente –Aunque bueno.. podríamos ya sabes.. salir algún día..-

-Esta bien, yo te avisare cuando, ¿Vale? Es que ya sabes que soy una chica responsable y le dedico mucho tiempo a mis estudios- sonríe la muchacha detrás del aparato comunicador

-Ok, no hay problema-

-Bueno ya tengo que cortar, cuídate Kamio-kun y muchas gracias-

-Adiós Ann-Chan-

Cuelga el teléfono después de escuchar el tono del otro teléfono que ya había cortado se interrogó si estaba bien aceptar ayudarle y dejar al equipo de lado en tan importante celebración, bueno, Ann ya le había dicho a Tachibana-san el por que no asistiría y tal como ella digo, él lo entendería.

Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo y se dejo caer a un lado de la mesa del teléfono, seria una tarde aburrida después de todo.

Suspiro molesto pensando en que hacer para entretenerse, después de todo no podría salir de su casa en todo el día, de pronto se le vino a la cabeza una pequeña sugerencia para el mismo, quizás no estaría nada de mal.

----------

Momentos mas tarde se encontraba en la sala principal jugando con su game cube la nueva versión del video juego de Final Fantasy, aprovechando de que se lo habían prestado a su primo y este lo había olvido en su casa.

-Te agradezco el hecho de que me acompañes a pesar de que por esto no pudieras ir a la reunión- Agradeció sin quitar la vista del gran televisor

-De todos modos nunca voy..- Admitió el muchacho que se encontraba apoyando la espalda en cuerpo de él desde hace unos momentos atrás, mientras leía una revista deportiva –Aunque sinceramente el motivo del por que te quedaste aquí en tu casa me parece bastante estúpido-

-Tenia que hacerlo, tú tampoco te podrías negar-

-"Claro que no"- Dijo notoriamente con sarcasmo

-Je je, bueno que importa lo positivo de todo esto es que al menos haces algo productivo hoy-

-¿Ver como matas monos raros?- Observa el televisor de perfil sin muchos ánimos –O leer esta revista que tienes de hace siete años atrás?-

-No te quejes.. Las nuevas se las preste a Sakurai y aun no me las ha devuelto-

Si, era verdad, se quedaría toda la tarde en casa sin poder salir pero al menos aquel chico le acompañaría, no le importaba que la mayoría de sus comentarios fuesen negativos pero le entretenía la compañía de este y su disposición de acompañarle en casa a pesar de aburrirse

-Oye Ibu..-

-¿Mh?..- Sin apartar la vista de la lectura

-Hay algo que me pregunto de hace un tiempo- Recordando el suceso ocurrido en el metro

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Últimamente..- Deja el control del aparato del video juego de lado, girándose un poco hacia el que hasta ahora le daba la espalda –Estas más callado, lo sé, siempre lo has sido.. pero al menos antes te quejabas más-

-¿Acaso quieres que me queje todo el tiempo?- Aún leyendo el articulo de la pagina catorce sin girarse para mirarle –irónico, antes te molestabas por que criticaba a medio mundo y ahora quieres que me queje..- Aunque sea increíble, no se molesto por aquel comentario

-Es que.. me preocupas.. Además..-

Kamio lentamente se acerco mas a él y le rodeo por la cintura así abrazándolo por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en el hombro derecho de este y aferrando el cuerpo de su compañero hacia el suyo propio.

-Extraño en cierto modo.. tu antiguo yo.. este nuevo siempre me deja marcando ocupado- Le susurra delicadamente al oído

-….- El muchacho sigue sin reacción alguna

-Shinji.. Responder a mi pregunta ¿Te paso algo en estos últimos meses como para que hayas cambiado?-

Subió lentamente sus manos hasta el pecho del muchacho luego las aparto para seguidamente apoyarlas en los hombros de Ibu para luego bajar lentamente hasta encontrar las manos de él y unirlas con las suyas haciendo que deje de lado aquel estorbo de revista, lo aferro nuevamente hacia si, jugueteo por unos momentos con las manos del chico mientras esperaba respuesta de este.

-Kamio, yo no estoy actuando raro- Se giro un poco para mirarle a los ojos, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos –Eres tú el que lo hace, mírate nada más- sin dejarle de observar de forma serena y tranquila apunto frente de si

-¿Yo..?-

Miro el punto el cual el muchacho le señalaba y se encontró con la imagen reflejada de él y el muchacho por el gran espejo de la sala y al momento le comprendió el "Yo no estoy actuando raro.. Eres tú el que lo hace, mírate nada más"

Se vio en aquel espejo en una posición comprometedora, se aparto de inmediato notoriamente sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, abandono aquel cuerpo el cual abrazaba y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dándole la espalda ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no se detuvo a tiempo? ¡Rayos! Sentía que nada podía ser peor que ser descubierto, pero no, había algo mas para su desgracia, No pudo evitar el hecho de recordar la imagen de ambos que reflejaba el espejo.. tan cerca el uno del otro.. tan cerca de verdad, que si estuvieran en esos momentos a solas.. sin obstáculos de vestimenta..

-Kamio.. Tu nariz esta sangrando- Lo interrumpió sacándole de sus pensamientos

Dijo el muchacho que hace unos momentos se había levantado y que ahora estaba arrodillado frente a él mirándole curiosamente

-¡Ah! ¡No ahora!- Se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan "Evidente" -¡Kuso!- Se cubrió la nariz con ambas manos

-Deja.. Yo la quito..- Se inclino un poco más hacia el muchacho retirando las manos de este con su diestra

-¡No es lo que piensas!- Sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-En estos momentos no pienso en nada- Aseguro con tranquilidad mientras limpiaba la sangre que corría de la nariz de su compañero con la manga de su chaqueta sin importarle dejarla manchada –Así que.. No te preocupes..-

Su estado de asombro, confusión y vergüenza permitió que Ibu le limpiara tranquilamente mientras Kamio le observaba sin comprender, a veces le parecía que todo estaba en su contra, claro estaba el hecho recientemente ocurrido, muchas veces sangraba de la nariz por uno u otro pensamiento no sano sin molestarle pero el hecho de que haya ocurrido frente a él era realmente vergonzante ¿Qué diría él después? ¿Qué imagen se llevaría ahora? ¡Peor aun que el sangramiento nasal era el hecho de haberlo abrazado y.. Acomodado hacia él! Sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago ¿Moriría? Aunque debía de admitir que se sintió muy agradable tenerlo así de cerca y poder tocarlo.. pero ¡No! No podía ser, ¡Era insano!.

-Ya esta-

-Gra-cias..-

-Perdiste..-

-¿Eh?- Inclino su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo sin dejar de observarle

¿A que se refería con eso? ¿A que perdió ante él? ¿A que perdió lo poco cuerdo que quedaba en él?

-Te mataron- Apunta con su índice hacia el televisor

-Me..- Giro confundido, quedando completamente hacia el televisor el que demostraba en su pantalla con grandes letras un "Game Over" -¡Mataron! ¡Ahg! No puede ser! Me costo un mundo llegar a esta fase! ¡Maldición esto es tu culpa!- Tomo el control del juego y comenzó torpemente a oprimir los botones de este –Maldito Ibu, me distrajiste y ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo-

-No es mi culpa el hecho de que pierdas..-

-Hm..- Mirada replicadora la cual luego aparta al comenzar el juego

-Creo que- Volviendo a su antigua posición, apoyándose nuevamente en el y cogiendo la revista tirada en el suelo para luego retomar la lectura –Esos video juegos los cuales juegas te tienen mal ¿Sabias que acortan la vista y además pueden causar tumores cerebrales? Además es alto tonto tener que ir matando cosas todo el tiempo y cada vez que pasas de etapa tienes que hacer lo mismo con la poca diferencia de que te salen más obstáculos, es realmente aburrido verte perder todo el tiempo…-

-Calla, estoy ganando-

-No te quejes después si no hablo, ya que eres tu el que me hace callar- Dijo molesto antes de finalizar

------------000----------------000------000

Por fin subo la segunda parte --U es que mi inspiración murio, por eso creo que no me quedo tan bien este cap como me lo esperaba ù.u pero ya era tiempo de subirlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y especialmente a las que han dejado Review!

Suna y Bardus: ¡Suna-Chan! Gracias por opinar nuevamente sobre mi fic, espero que te guste esta segunda parte, quizás más adelante haga sufrir a Ann xD

MiMi.Eiji: Es frustrante ver tanto RyoSaku y tan poco yaoi verdad? Lo siento T T no pude evitar meter a Ann en esta entrega, es que era necesario

shaman karo: Gracias a ti por leer mi fic y dejar tu comentario yo tampoco había leído un IbuxKamio por eso me anime a subirlo aquí (Ademas que Suna-Chan me había comunicado eso de que en no habían fic de ellos)

SuMiKo hoi hoy: ¿Verdad que su uniforme es genial? A mi también me parece asi n n Y Kamio es súper genial también, gracias por el comentario

Danielle Molloy: Gomen por haberlo dejado ahí --U es que no se me había ocurrido que mas agregar para la segunda parte xDu tratare de no ser tan cruel con el tercero T T espero que te guste esta continuación

¡Gracias a todos!


	3. Ayuda inesperada?

**D**isclairmer: Tennis no Oujisama, Tenipuri, Pot, ect no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sólo es un fic paralelo a la serie por una fan para fan's. Tampoco me pertenece el juego aquí nombrado; Resident Evil IV

**N**ota: Aquí juego descaradamente con la confusión de un adolescente sobre su tendencia sexual, no me maten TT

-------------- -------------- ---------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------ --------

**C**ap. III

Se encontraba solo nuevamente, contemplando el techo de su habitación como si este se tratase de la séptima maravilla del mundo. Había permanecido todo el día echado sobre la cama sin nada más que hacer que escuchar música, no, eso era una excusa, lo que verdaderamente había estado haciendo era ocupar todo un día en pensar, pensar muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Su madre se había molestado por que desde hace días no bajaba a cenar y aunque el enfado que demostraba el rostro de la mujer era como para huir de ella es también evidente la preocupación de una madre hacia su hijo, ya bajaría a verla después, Ahora aún no tenía deseos de no hacer nada más que estar sobre la cama.

-…-

Se giro sin ganas hacia su costado derecho, torpemente busco sin mirar el cajón del mueble de junto de su cama hasta dar con la pequeña perilla de este, una vez que lo abrió siguió con la acción de no molestarse con mirar

-Rayos..-

Ocho minutos después de el holgazán acto pudo dar con el blanco, una foto tamaño carne de una chica de cabello corto y rojizo. La guió hasta frente de su mirada y contemplo aquella imagen por algunos momentos, verdadera y prácticamente una media hora se encontró analizando la fotografía y cuestionándose sobre un tema que lo tenía un tanto inquieto desde ya varios meses.

-Ann-Chan..- Dio un leve suspiro y dejo la fotografía tamaño carne sobre la cómoda

¿Aún amaba obsesiva y de sobremanera mente a aquella chica? Se lo había estado preguntando así mismo durante los últimos días. Verdaderamente ya no sentía el afecto tan fuerte que lo unía a ella, ya no soñaba con la muchacha tampoco y sinceramente ya hasta estaba dejando de sentir celos cuando esta estaba cerca de ese odioso roba chicas y bicicletas llamado Takeshi.

-¡Ese maldito…!- Medito unos segundos -. . De hace mucho que no lo he visto.. ¿Se habrá cansado de fastidiar a Ann-chan?.. Tengo que seccionarme de eso..-

Aunque no estaba consiente de ello, ésta vez había dicho su frasecita popular "Tengo que seccionarme de eso" con muy pocos ánimos e interés. Pero verdaderamente necesitaba salir de casa por unos momentos aunque fuesen instantes, el encierro le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza y si bien su pasatiempo favorito no era interrogar al regular de Seigaku era más tentador que seguir viendo el techo de la habitación.

Se levanto y salio de la habitación en dirección al teléfono inalámbrico del pasillo, hace un tiempo se había conseguido el teléfono de ese individuo cuando "Ann estaba en peligro" para amenazarlo tanto personal como telefónicamente. Marco los números que indicaban la libreta y espero a que el tono del teléfono señalara que el sujeto del otro extremo de la línea contestara

-¡Hola! Hablas como Momoshiro Takeshi, Si eres una linda señorita que desea hablar con mi persona soy todo oídos y- Seguiría con su emocionada contestación pero fue interrumpido

-¡Tarado!-

-Pero que niña más agresiva-

-¡No soy mujer! ¡Baka!-

-Oye.. Tu voz no es la de una dulce chica ¡¿Quién eres! ¡No acepto que hombres me acosen!-

-Ahg- Tratando de mantener la poca calma que poseía –Soy Kamio-

-…- Segundos de silencio transcurrieron

-¡¿Te moriste o qué!- Pregunto ya molesto del silencio del otro

-No lo entiendo..- Nuevamente una pausa silenciosa -¿Qué le pasa a este mundo? Nunca me imagine una llamada tuya nuevamente-

-Bah, no es que quiera hablar con un bobo-

-¿Bobo? ¡Ja! Entonces adiós-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-Ehm.. Ne-necesito hablar algo.. Y .. Y no tengo quien que me…. escuche- Le costo un mundo expresar toda aquella oración que más que unas palabras de él parecía que Momoshiro estuviese hablando con la niña que siempre estaba mirando al menor de los regulares de Seigaku.

-Pues, Podrías hablar con tu amigo.. Ese que se la vive odiando a Echizen ó bien con Ann-chan a menos que estés muy necesitado de atención ha ha nunca imagine que me llamaras por que quisieras hablar- Verdaderamente esto era extraño. Momoshiro estaba convencido de que, si Kamio quería hablar con alguien él seria la última persona en el mundo a la cual acudiría.

-No puedo hablar con ninguno de ellos dos, es un asunto algo delicado-

Oh, Vaya.. Entiendo.. ¡Bien!- Tomo aire enorgulleciéndose de si mismo–Aunque siempre estés molestándome yo soy una persona bondadosa así que soy todo oídos, Te escucho-

-¿Estas solo?- Se atrevió a preguntar

-¡Hey! Que pregunta más morbosa- Comenzó a bromear -¿Qué sigue? "¿Qué llevas puesto?"- Rió a carcajadas, era divertido molestar al pelirrojo obsesionado con la hermana menor del Buchou de Fudoumine

- ¡Idiota! Contigo no se puede hablar- Le colgó molesto, a tal punto que estuvo a punto de romper el teléfono con la fuerza y rabia con que lo había colgado. Segundos más tarde el destartalado teléfono sonó, lo cogió de malas ganas -¡¿Qué!-

-Tranquilo, Soy yo nuevamente. Creo que la comunicación se corto Je..-

-…- Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Kamio

-Bueno, me pondré serio. ¿Qué me habías preguntado antes de que se cortara la conversación?-

-Que..- Dudo unos momentos en reiterar aquella pregunta, podía ser que el amatista volviera a fastidiar pero finalmente prosiguió –Si estas solo o no.-

-Uhm..- Tragándose las ganas de molestarlo –Tranquilo Takeshi, ponte serio.- Tomándose su tiempo

-…- Sinceramente si había alguien más exasperante en el mundo para Kamio era precisamente la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica. -¡Ya! Responde de una maldita vez ¿Si o No?-

-¡Ah! Se me había olvidado la pregunta, Sí estoy solo ¿Y tú?-

-¡¿Qué te importa!-

-Vamos Kamio, si no cooperas y no eres amable así no podré ayudarte-

-Hm.. Esta bien, si estoy solo-

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?-

-Bueno.. Está algo complicado decirlo.. – Respiro profundo antes de continuar -¿Alguna vez.. Has dudado sobre.. Si te gusta alguien de tu mismo.. Sexo..? Es decir, que dejes de lado lo que sientes desde hace años por una chica. ¿Verdad que sólo se trata de una confusión? Ósea.. Como la chica no te ha tomado en cuenta durante mucho nada más como un amigo es obvio que te confundas por alguien.. Que siempre esta a tu lado.. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? No es que me haya pasado a mí, sólo es curiosidad-

-Vaya, es un asunto algo complicado. Depende diría yo..- Analizo el caso por unos momentos -¿Seguro que no te pasó a ti?-

-¡No! No me pasó a mí. ¿Depende de qué?-

-Pues depende de lo que sientas, sólo tú puedes saber si estas confundido o no. ¿Estas seguro que no hablamos de ti mismo? Vamos, estamos en confianza-

-¡Que no!-

-Esto no está bien, no está nada bien. Dale, Si no le diré a nadie, además… A mi me ha pasado similar. Pero bueno, te puedo entender así que dejemos ese punto de lado.. A ver.. Veamos, Te haré unas preguntas que vi en una revista para adolescentes donde un psicólogo formulaba las preguntas, espera y ya regreso- Fue en busca de mencionada revista y regreso con ella, tomo el teléfono nuevamente mientras hojeaba la revista hasta dar con el articulo -¡Aquí esta! Bien, ¿Preparado? No me importa si lo estas. Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué te gustan las chicas?- Adoptando un tono serio casi tan profesional como el de un verdadero psicólogo

-Por que...- Se lo pregunto a si mismo por unos instantes ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? –¿Son lindas?- Fue lo único que atino a responder

-¿Te fijas en los cuerpos de tus compañeros cuando van a la regadera? Responde con la verdad por que sino no podrás mejorar-

-…-

-Te saldrá muy cara la cuenta de la compañía telefónica si te tardas tanto en contestar-

-Bueno.. Sí, a veces.. Pero no de todos-

-¿Te molesta que la gente se le acerque a_ él_?-

-Si, siempre vienen a fastidiar-

-¿Le has tocado sin darte cuenta?-

-…- Recuerda sucesos pasados recientemente -

(Flash Back)

-Que aburrido juego, odiosos zombis nunca mueren.. ¿Qué fin tiene el juego si nunca se gana? Además los zombis no existen…- Deja el player (N/A: Aquí al menos se le dice player a las manillas del Play Station ooU) de lado y se cruza de brazos molesto

-Bah, es que lo estas asiendo mal por eso siempre pierdes por que sólo te quejas y enojas en vez de avanzar, el asunto no es desquitarte con un solo zombi es matar a la mayoría y salir de hay.. No romperle el cráneo a uno hasta que ni muestras quede de él- Toma el comando del juego y le indica que hacer a medida que va progresando rápidamente en el juego de Resident Evil IV -¿Ves que es fácil? Dale, hazlo tú.- Le entrega el player

-…- Lo intenta nuevamente pero al rato comienza a fastidiarse con el juego al momento en que el personaje comienza a ser "Devorado" por los zombis –Malditas mugres muertas-

-A ver.. Déjame ayudarte- Se sienta a un lado de él y toma el control junto con las manos de su compañero, sin soltar ninguna de las dos le ayuda –Te he dicho que no te desquites con un solo zombi por que se te gastan las balas muy rápido. Mira tienes que ir por aquí e ignorar a esos de allá por que es "Una trampa" del juego.-

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Tienes que bloquear la puerta con la mesa para que no puedan entrar-

Ahora sí se podía decir que el muchacho a su lado se mantenía más sereno que de costumbre al dejar el notorio mal humor de lado a medida que iban progresando en el juego, después de jugar diez veces sin ver buenos resultados por fin avanzaba más lejos de el campanario aunque fuera gracias a la ayuda del otro muchacho.

Aunque se haya perdido una tarde de practica extra lo había estado pasando a gusto en casa de Kamio "Perdiendo el tiempo" como decía él, con juegos de consola.

-Ves.. Ya falta poco para que pases de fase..-

-Mh..-

-Sigue tú- Se aparto de él para que continuara solo

-Esta bien-

-Ten cuidado con el campesino, es un zombi pero con inteligencia de humano- Recordando el error que el otro siempre cometía –Ah, Ibu. No te dediques a atacar a uno solo.-

Por unos momentos mantuvo su vista ocupada y centrada en la gran pantalla donde miles de zombis se mostraban, era divertido y a la vez curioso, por que nunca se había imaginado a su amigo jugando un juego de esos, menos aún que se haya empeñado en aprender para poder al menos dar unos pasos pero más curioso era el hecho de que se había perdido un día de practica extra por estar con él. Aunque no de la forma que a él le gustaría pero no se quejaba, se veía muy bien así de distraído.. Aunque estuviese aniquilando zombis de una manera maquiavélica se veía encantador. Volvió a acercársele y ésta vez le comenzó a mirar de manera intensa

-¿Qué estoy asiendo mal?- Le pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla

-Mucho..-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como.. Ser así..-

-¿Así?- Parpadeo un par de veces y se giro para verle de frente dejando el juego de lado -¿Cómo así? ¿De qué estas hablando? No te entiendo bien-

-De ti, Por ser tan.. Como tú.. Tan intrigante-

-¿Estas bien Kamio?-

-.. No realmente..-Se le acerco completamente, no estaba midiendo sus acciones, verdaderamente se estaba dejando seducir por el lado subconsciente de su ser. Le tomo delicada pero decididamente del rostro y acerco el suyo propio hacia el de él. –Nunca he estado bien- Cerro sus ojos antes de unir sus labios con el del muchacho que no parecía tener reacción más que la confusión del momento. No importaba, lo estaba asiendo mal, todo mal nuevamente, no estaba controlando sus acciones pero.. Se sentía bien, después se dedicaría a pensar si el otro lo odiaría o no por lo hecho. Se apoyo un poco más en él haciéndolo caer suavemente recostado sobre el piso de la sala, se acomodo un poco sobre él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro una vez que había apartado sus labios de los del otro, el otro sólo se sujeto de los hombros del pelirrojo, no decía ni hacia nada más. Cuando ya se sintió a gusto o verdaderamente volvió en si se aparto bruscamente de él.

-Lo..Lo siento-

-Descuida- Se levanta y hace un gesto con su diestra indicando que no había problema

-¡No quise hacerlo! ¡De verdad!-

-No te preocupes Kamio, no es nada grabe.. Sé que debes estar pasando por un momento difícil.. Yo.. Lo entiendo, debes de estar algo confundido nada más- Observo la hora en el reloj de pared –Ya es tarde.. Es mejor que me vaya-

-Te has molestado por eso..¿Verdad?- Se sentó en el sofá, no se sintió capaz de mirarle así que encontró centro de atención en un cuadro de diseños sin figura

-No, puedo entenderlo- Camina unos pasos dejando una pequeña distancia hacia la puerta de la salida –Adiós-

-..Adiós-

-Nos veremos mañana-

-¿Eh?-

-Me hiciste perder.. – Gira la manilla de la puerta y la abre –No me gusta perder- Dicho esto último se retira de la casa dejando al chico en la sala sin entender lo que quiso decir con esto último

(Fin Flash Back)

-Hey ¿Estas ahí? ¡HEY!- Grito notoriamente fuerte y molesto

-¡Ahg! Casi me dejas sordo- Le reclamo de inmediato

-Es que te quedas mudo, que se yo si me dejaste hablando solo ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Sí ¿Para qué sirven toda esta serie de preguntas tontas?-

-Ya veras. Siguiente pregunta y última; ¿Sientes algo así como una punzada en el estómago cuando le ves o bien cuando lo tienes muy cerca? Responde rápido-

-Ya, Sí-

-Bien.. Tu diagnostico es..-

-Ah, Con que un estúpido diagnostico me va a ayudar-

-Sí Kamio, aunque no lo creas estos test ayudan mucho, mira te salio el siguiente resultado: Usted es una persona ¡Echizen quita tus manos de encima de mi hamburguesa!- Reclamando

-¿Echizen? ¡Dijiste que estabas solo! ¡Maldito!-

-¡No! Espera, no te molestes, Echizen es de confianza. No es chismoso, es más no le gusta hablar con la gente-

-Momo-sempai baka, regrésamela- Pide lo antes usurpado

-Es mío enano mal educado-

-Oye Momoshiro ya dale rápido con la respuesta antes que vaya personalmente a "Consultártela" –

-¡Cállate! Por tu culpa me distraje y Echizen se quedó con lo mío-

-¡Cállate tú!-

-Cállense los dos..- Gota

-Ah, bueno. No importa, después comprare UNA DOCENA y no le daré a NADIE- Hablando más para Echizen que para Kamio –Bien tu resultado es: Usted es una persona que tiene tendencia a ser homosexual. Acéptese como es y aprenderá a llevar una mejor vida-

-¡¿Homosexual! ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? No soy homosexual-

-Sabia que estabas hablando de ti desde un principio y ¡El test siempre dice la verdad!-

-Maldito! Tal vez tu lo seas el homosexual ¡Es más! Eres un pedófilo homosexual asalta cunas-

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que pedófilo? Entre Echizen y yo no pasa nada ha ha Kamio es gay como la canción "Chico gay, chico gay, chico gay" -

-Solo te descubres, torpe- Imita su voz burlonamente- "Entre Echizen y yo no pasa nada" Pedófilo! Pedófilo, Pedófilo –

-¿Así? Gay, gay, gay

- Pedófilo, Pedófilo, Pedófilo!-

-Mada mada dane- Echo un suspiro, que infantiles eran esos dos

-Ahg! Y yo que te ayudo ¿Así me pagas? Pensé que podíamos ser amigos y que nos podíamos llevar bien es más ¡Llegue a pensar que no eras tan mala persona después de todo! Pero veo que eres malo.. Muy malo

-¡Ya! Ya. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Momoshiro. Ahora sé que soy del otro bando y desde hoy me sentiré raro de por vida"- Fingiendo gratitud cínicamente

-Oh, de nada. Ya veras que es lo mejor, ser así no es malo de verdad-

-¿Lo dices por ti?-

-¿Vas a seguir?

-Nah, ya me aburrí. Bobo ¡Gracias por nada! No, más bien ¡Gracias por joderme la vida!-

-Se que en el fondo estas agradecido por que te abrí la vista hacia la verdad-

-¡Muérete!-

-Gracias Kamio, yo también te quiero- Colgaron el teléfono ambos al mismo tiempo

(Días después a la salida de la escuela Fudoumine)

-Maldito Tachibana.. ¿Qué tanto tienes que hablar con él?- Esperaba impaciente al lado de un semáforo

-¡Kamio-kun!-

-Ah, Hola Ann-Chan-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que los regulares de Fudoumine hoy deben ir rápido a sus casas para luego regresar en la tarde-

-Ahm.. Es que Ibu me pidió que le esperara mientras habla con Tachibana-san-

-Je je, Sí es por eso tienes toda la tarde por que cuando mi hermano le habla.. Le habla por todo lo que no le habla durante el año-

-Entonces no se molestara si me voy.. Supongo-

-¡Mira! ¿Ese es Momoshiro-Kun?- Coloca una mano sobre su frente como para ver mejor a través de los rayos del sol -¡Sí! Es él, y viene junto con Echizen.. Como de costumbre para cuando quedamos para una cita- Sonrió torpemente recordando la cita en donde Momoshiro trajo consigo al príncipe de Seigaku.

-Hola Ann-Chan!- Saludo amistosamente a la chica al llegar a su lado –Echizen, Saluda a la dama-

-.. Hola..-

-Hola Takeshi-Kun, Hola Ryoma-kun ¿Me vienen a buscar para invitarme a salir?- Con tono coqueto

-No- Respondió de inmediato el menor del grupo

-Eh, No. ¡Kamio! Que bien que estas aquí, necesitamos hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?- Algo sorprendido

-Por lo del otro día ¿Recuerdas? Eso de que eres- Momoshiro sintió como alguien bruscamente le tapaba la boca

-¡No necesito hablar de _eso _contigo!-

-¿Eso? ¿Qué eso? ¿Algo malo le pasa a Kamio-Kun?- Pregunto preocupada la chica de cabello café oscuro

-No pasa nada Ann-Chan, Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós- Soltó al regular de Seigaku y se fue a paso rápido, de todas formas ya se había cansado de esperar al chico que siempre mantenía su semblante de "No pasa nada" ó como si estuviera poseído por un extraño fantasma todo el tiempo.

-¡Hey! No huyas!- Tomo de la muñeca a Ryoma para no dejarlo atrás –Disculpa Ann ya nos vamos adiós-

-Estos me dejan sola, algo extraño pasa aquí- Dijo la molesta hermana menor de Tachibana-Buchou

-¡Ya deja de seguirme!-

-Kamio sólo quiero ayudarte con tu problema-

-¡Déjame en paz! No necesito tu ayuda- Aumentando la velocidad y tratando de perderlo entre la gente

-Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti pero yo sé como lo puedes superar-

-Ya déjalo Momo-sempai.. Tengo sueño.. Quiero irme a casa-

-No molestes Echizen, después de esto te dejare en tu casa-

(Dentro de un local de Burger King)

-No sé como accedí a escucharte y.. Entrar aquí-

-El Mcdonals es para niñitos, Kamio. ¿Qué querías? ¿Una cajita feliz?- Se bufo acerca de los gustos del otro

-Es más decente que aquí-

-Nah, Allá las hamburguesas intoxican. Pero ese no es el tema, el tema es tu problema-

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz con _mi problema_?-

-Sólo quiero ayudarte. Aunque nos odiemos mutuamente siempre podemos contar el uno con el otro-

-Jamás he contado contigo y jamás te ayudaría en nada-

-Bueno, ese es tu caso por que.. Como en todo par esta el "Lado bueno y el lado malo" en mi caso soy el lado bueno que siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo sin recibir _nada_ a cambio y tu eres el lado oscuro y malvado que no acepta su problema y que vive en el error-

-Lo único que quieres es que yo pague la cuenta de todo esto- Señala la pila de hamburguesas que tanto Momoshiro como Ryoma habían pedido

-Uhm..-

-Te descubrieron, Momo-sempai-

-Bueno.. ¿Cómo va tu asunto?

-¡Que te importa!-

-Mal, veo que va mal.. Dime ¿Ya le has besado alguna vez?

-¡Que no te importa!-

-¡Coopera con esto! Es por tu bien-

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a abusar del niñito a su casa? ¡Así me dejas de joder!- Realmente el día de hoy estaba de muy mal humor como para tener que soportar a ese par.

-¡Cuida lo que dices!- Tranquilizándose y tomando una forma más seria y confiable –Kamio, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero.. De verdad quiero ayudarte.. Sé que es incomodo todo esto pero también es difícil.. No quiero perder a mi enemigo numero uno, no quiero pensar en que uno de estos días por tu problema te vayas del país o algo similar-

-No es mala idea irme..- Suspiro aburrido –Así me alejo de todos los locos que me rodean-

-¿Ves? Por eso quiero ayudarte.. Confía en mí-

-Hm.. Si eso hace que me dejes en paz..-

-Primero que nada vamos a aclararte ¿Ya estas en conocimiento sobre tu sexualidad? ¿Hombre o mujer?- Habla en tono bajo para que nada más los otros dos les puedan oír

-¿Tiene que estar Echizen presente?-

-Ya te dije, él no le dirá a nadie. Estamos en confianza ¿Verdad Echizen?-

-No me interesa hablar de estas cosas con los demás- Dijo sin interés

-¿Ves? Ahora responde a lo que te pregunte-

-Bueno.. Creo que sí y la segunda respuesta es sencilla, me gustan las mujeres

-Sí y yo soy Santa Claus- Comenzando a molestarse -¿Me vez cara de chiste o qué? Aunque no lo parezca soy alguien que sabe cuando le mienten.-

-Sí tienes cara de chiste que quieres que le haga- Se ríe de él. En venganza por lo de la conversación telefónica

-Sabes Momo-sempai, el tipo que siempre esta molesto conmigo, ese de Fudoumine el cual me tuve que enfrentar ¿Lo recuerdas?- Ayudando a su compañero de equipo

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo- Dejando de lado la conversación con el titular de Fudoumine

-Me ha dejado de fastidiar con que lo enfrente.-

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Desde cuando ocurrió este milagro?- Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

-Desde que ha tenido que verse más seguido con Tachibana Kippei, su Buchou-

-Eso quiere decir que.. ¿Se volvieron novios?- Con una expresión de curiosidad

-Así parece, Le pregunte a Inui si había una posibilidad de que lo fueran y él me respondió que hace un tiempo había notado interés de parte de Tachibana hacía Ibu-

-¡Ibu no es su novio!- Golpeo molesto la mesa con ambas manos, levantándose de su asiento

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntaron ambos regulares de Seigaku al mismo tiempo mientras le miraban interrogativamente

-Eh.. Pues.. – Volviéndose a sentar –Yo lo supongo-

-"Supones" De verdad, te falta mucho- Tomo un poco de Ponta

-¿A qué se debe esa reacción Kamio? ¿Estas celoso acaso?-

-¿Y si lo estuviera qué? Es mi problema y no el tuyo- Se cruza de brazos

-¡Bien! Vamos progresando-

-Además si me gusta él es asunto mío, no le veo el por que tengo que hablarlo contigo y con Echizen.-

-Al menos ya has aceptado que él te gusta-

-Ese maldito de Tachibana-san.. Siempre está hablando a solas con él ¿Cómo no me voy a molestar? Es como si el Buchou de tu equipo acosara todo el tiempo a Echizen-

-Te entiendo, Kamio. Yo al principio tenia ganas de sepultar vivo a Tezuka-Buchou-

-¡Momo-sempai!-

-Pero te diré que los buchous hacen eso para ayudarlos nada más, es la tarea de ellos perseguir e interrogar a su equipo-

-¿Cómo pudiste tranquilizarte?-

-Pues.. Cuando vi que el Buchou no tenia intenciones con Echizen ya que.. lo escuche de él mismo cuando le hablaba a Fuji-sempai en los vestidores. Dime ¿Has notado algún interés en tu Buchou por alguien?-

-Pues.. últimamente lo he visto mucho ir a ver las practicas del Rikkai Dai más de eso no sé pero es como raro que vaya todo el tiempo- Ya más sereno -¿Crees que este interesado en alguien de allá?-

-Es lo más seguro, Los buchous ocupas la excusa de "Ver las tácticas de sus rivales" para ir a ver a quienes les interesa en otro sentido-

-Como el fanfarrón de Atobe que se la pasa espiando a Tezuka-Buchou- reclamo Ryoma

-Eh.. Eso, Como dice Echizen-

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces Tachibana-san no está acosándolo sino que le esta ayudando- Se encoge de hombros a recordar la sarta de palabrotas mentales que le había dedicado a aquel chico que siempre había admirado por el hecho de sacar a su equipo de tenis adelante

(Momentos más tarde en camino a casa de Kamio)

-Aunque parezcas un idiota acosador de Ann-chan y que roba bicicletas.. En cierta forma me has ayudado-

-Ya ves, y ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-

-¡No me pidas que la diga! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!-

-¡No seas un mal agradecido!-

-Ya. graciasMomoshiroportuayudaahoraadiós- Lo dijo áspera y rápidamente mientras se aleja dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué rayos dijo?- Molesto -¡Que tanto le costaba decir gracias!-

-Tal vez estaba un poco molesto por todo lo que tuvo que pagar en el Burger King..-

-Bah, eso era por que le ayudamos..- Observa el sol del atardecer y el rojizo cielo por unos instantes –Por cierto, Gracias Echizen por ayudarme, sin tus comentarios no hubiese podido lograrlo-

-Nunca puedes hacer nada sin mi, Momo-sempai-

-Echizen, tú y tu autoestima- Sonrió entre juntando ambas cejas si bien era cierto ello y muchas veces se molestaba por esos comentarios hoy no pudo evitar divertirse. Subió a su bicicleta y le espero –Vamos, te dije que te dejaría en tu casa-

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer- Imito la acción de su amigo y se subió a la bicicleta rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura del mayor, apoyo su rostro de costado en su espalda al momento de sentir que Takeshi había emprendido la marcha

------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------- -------

Nota: El siguiente capitulo ya será el final, al menos eso quiero intentar hacer (Yo y mi tendencia a hacer fic largos - -U pero este no será el caso o ó)

nñU espero que este les haya gustado

Rury-Kitsui: Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer mi fic , espero que este tercer capitulo te guste. A mi también me dio risa lo del sangrado nasal después que lo lei je je

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Eso es difícil xD Saber lo que Ibu piensa es complicado ó o además que tiene una personalidad que es difícil de llevar uu me a costado un mundo plasmarlo en este fic ò o pero le perdono por que.. En cierta forma es como yo xDU. Gracias Sumiko-chan por tu comentario

Suna.p: Suna-chan gracias por tu comentario nn Sí bueno.. Ya ves como Kamio quedó dudoso de su preferencia sexual j eje, gracias por tu review

Clow reed1: Exacto, no son una pareja que se vea comúnmente por eso quise darles su espacio (Me siento realisada, fui la primera en subir un fic de ellos dos y casi una de las primera en subir un fic Sanada x Yukimura, las parejas poco populares se merecen su espacio)

NeKo-Jeanne: Neko-Jeanne espero que te animes a escribir un fic de ellos dos, creeme que tendrás todo mi apoyo y te dejare mensajes ) (A mi me encanto tu fic de Sanada x Yukimura, lo encontré precioso) espero que cuando tengas tiempo puedas hacerlo y que bueno que te haya dado ganas para que puedas hacer un fic. ¿Verdad que es terrorífico como FF esta invadido de RyoSaku? TT Ya arregle lo de los anónimos, no tenia idea de esos nñu

Melissa: Descuida, a todos nos dan baja de inspiración. Ya por fin pude continuarlo, espero que te guste el tercer cap.

Kao-chan: oo Ok, demo, I'am Killing me TT (Desde hace mucho xD)


End file.
